Of Jealousy and Misunderstandings
by rayaikawa
Summary: Misunderstandings always got the better of a jealous Athrun. Cagalli dating someone else? But who? Asucaga ONESHOT.


Hello there! This is my 20th fic! Thank you to those who've always been reading and reviewing my stories for 4 years now... And before I get sentimental here, I present to you guys, my 20th fanfiction. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

* * *

Cagalli answered her phone for the nth time today.

"Hello? Yes… Yes… I told you already right?" Cagalli answered; quite amused by the person who she was talking with.

"After I finish work… Hold it there, I'm not promising anything you idiot!" Cagalli laughs lightly; tucking the phone in between her ear and shoulder while signing some papers with her dominant hand.

Meanwhile, as the little chat went on with Cagalli and the unknown _man, _on the other end of the room, another person drums his fingers on the desk in a rather agitated manner.

'They sure are enjoying their little chat.' Athrun thought as he vented out another exasperated sigh. 'Who is that guy anyway?'

Athrun tried to distract himself with the work in front of him but he fails miserably. For the past few months, it has been a rumor that the Representative of ORB, no other than Cagalli, has been dating a mysterious ORB local. Tabloids, newspapers, gossip websites and the like never fail to jot every bit of hearsay they catch about this very juicy topic which, unfortunately for Athrun, is driving him insane.

Some say he's a business magnate. Others say he's a childhood sweetheart turned lover. No one quite knows who but one thing is for certain, he's got enough charms and bucks to date the immaculate Cagalli Yula Attha and be called the ultimate man; something Athrun used to be considered but alas, things have turned out for the worst.

It has been a year or so after the second war and despite the huge misunderstanding that went on between Athrun and Cagalli, the two decided to maintain a friendly status for the sake of what has been. The seemingly harmless setup brought Athrun back to ORB for he believes that is where he really belongs; not to mention a secret agenda to win back the love of his life.

"_Sure. You're hired." Cagalli said casually._

_Athrun being shocked and all said: "Really? Wait, huh?"_

"_You-are-hired." Cagalli repeated. "Why? What's up with you being hired? It's not your first time here and we need competent officers like you so, yes. You're now an Admiral of Orb."_

"_A-ah… Oh. Uh, but…" Athrun stammered and finally he belted the question. "Cagalli, is being an Admiral of Orb all that I will ever be to you?" He said it not in melancholy way but in a convicted manner. Typical Athrun._

"_What do you mean? Past is past, right?" Cagalli smiled. She's gone completely mature now; a woman who was once threatened to marry someone she didn't love is now facing her former lover bravely. "We can always be friends." She continued, almost choking on the last word._

"_What if it's more than friendship that I want?" Athrun dared. He stared at her. Emerald to amber. He wanted answers._

"_Nothing wrong with going for what you want right?" She simply replied._

And that small memory brings Athrun to this very miserable state. His desire for her has left him dying with jealousy and curiosity. Oh, friendship is such a killer…

"A, there you go! I'm all done." Cagalli exclaimed to the man on the phone. "Yes… So what? Where do we go tonight? Alright… I'll be there in like, 30 minutes or so. Yeah… See you."

Athrun scornfully filed the last of the papers. 'Since when have I been so jealous? She's no longer my girlfriend and I have no right to be this… miserable!' Athrun thought. Then again, he has always been the jealous and overprotective type.

A few moments after, Cagalli emerges out of her bedroom. She wore her favourite sleeveless red top paired with khaki pants.

"Cagalli, where are you going?" Oh, as if he didn't know it already. Athrun knew he crossed the line but he couldn't help it.

"Hm? Somewhere. Wanna come?" Cagalli smiled; oblivious to the volcano of emotions Athrun is trying to restrain.

"Huh? But… Why would you take me with you? You're going out on a date tonight, right?" Athrun replied more bitterly than he had hoped for.

Cagalli blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Date?" Cagalli asked back. And there she bursted into laughter.

Athrun merely stood dumbfounded. "What's funny?" He asked.

"No. I think you should really come…" Cagalli grasped his wrist and before Athrun knew it, they arrived at a small restaurant in front of a beach.

Cagalli and Athrun took a stroll for a bit until Cagalli broke into another giggling session with a bewildered Athrun.

"Where's your date?" Was the question.

"Hey Athrun, don't tell me you've been reading those trashy tabloids and all." Cagalli answered. "There's my date." She pointed at a silhouette approaching. Not long after a familiar face greeted them.

"Oh, hi Athrun." Kira greeted. "I though you're busy and all with work?"

"He has been, Kira. He's been busy reading the tabloid about me and my 'date'" Cagalli answered laughing. "Athrun, should I introduce you to my date? This is Kira, my twin and Orb's newest business partner. We've been discussing how to upgrade security and communications. Of course, Kira's the only guy for that, right, Kira?"

"Yeah… But wait… I'm not getting this date thing. What?" Kira asked puzzled.

"Oh, go on ahead and order something, okay? We'll just, discuss something. Go now, bye!" Cagalli replied as she pushed Kira to the opposite direction.

"Why didn't you tell me you were meeting up with Kira this past month?" The now enlightened Athrun asked.

"I can handle it anyway. And all this time I thought you were talking with Kira every now and then so I figured you knew." Cagalli said. "Talk about misunderstandings." She chuckled lightly with a touch of sentiment. "We always fall prey to that, don't you think?"

Bitter memories of the past started to return. Silence enveloped the two. It was just a year or so but it seems so distant. Cagalli marrying another man was definitely something but him leaving her and returning with another girl was something else. Not to mention the ring finger that was once occupied by a ring of promise.

"The last time this happened, you almost married a purple-headed maniac-freak-bastard." Athrun smirked bitterly as he let out those words he oh-so wanted to curse out loud.

"Sorry about that," Cagalli replied. "But the last time this happened, you had a red-headed flirty, bouncy, I-don't-know-what-else-I-could-use-to-insult-her girl taking my place." She added frowning at the last part.

"Yeah. But I was jealous you know." Athrun smiled as he faced Cagalli. "Even before… Until now. I always am. I wonder why I love you so much that it drives me like this."

"Well, obviously!" Cagalli exclaimed with a wide grin. "You may always ask, you know. And maybe we could avoid another misunderstanding... Even if it's sometimes amusing to see you out-of-character."

"I hope I'm not out of the Amazing Race to Win Cagalli's Heart, am I?" Athrun asked as he slipped his hand to hers.

"Not like I'd want you to lose anyway." Cagalli smiled as their lips touch under the moon-lit sky.

* * *

Liked it? This was sort of out of whim and when I uploaded it, I realized it's my 20th so, it's not really planned. Please do review and tell me if it was bad or not. Flames? Bring it on.

Thanks for reading again!


End file.
